Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 079
タッグ！？ ＆エド（後編） | romaji = Saikyō Taggu!? Jūdai Ando Edo (Kōhen) | japanese translated = The Strongest Tag!? Judai and Edo (Second Part) | episode number = 79 | japanese air date = April 5, 2006 | english air date = November 4, 2006 | japanese opening = 99% | japanese ending = WAKE UP YOUR HEART | english opening = Get Your Game On! | featured card = Load of Darkness | animation director = Chan Woong Lee }} "Mirror, Mirror, Part 2", known as "The Strongest Tag!? Judai and Edo (Second Part)" in the Japanese version, is the seventy-ninth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on April 5, 2006 and in the United States on November 4, 2006. Summary The Tag-Team Duel continues, with the Sarinas still facing off against Jaden and Aster, and Sarina 1 unveils her strongest monster: By Tributing both "Magic Mirror Spirit" monsters ("Nayuta" and "Asogi"), she summons "Dark Creator" to the field and multiplies her monster tenfold, thanks to a Field Spell Card called "Infinite Fiend Mirror". After stating that only the Chosen Duelist can destroy her army of "Dark Creator" monsters, she attacks, but Jaden and Aster barely manage to survive her onslaught, because of Aster's "Elemental Recharge". However, as Sarina ends her turn without a direct attack, Jaden comes to realize that "Dark Creator" and the "Dark Creator Tokens" that were recently summoned cannot attack directly. Even though Aster manages to launch a counterattack with "Destiny Hero - Dasher", Sarina's "Dark Creator" has another surprise: it cannot be destroyed by battle. However, Jaden is able to use the effect of "Dasher" in the Graveyard to Special Summon his newest "Neo-Spacian" monster, "Dark Panther", and use it in a combo that brings out "Elemental Hero Dark Neos". "Dark Neos" is able to negate the effects of "Dark Creator", which, after "Dark Creator" is destroyed, undoes the effects of "Infinite Fiend Mirror". Because of this move, Jaden and Aster eventually win the Duel, and Aster laments over the fact that Jaden is the true Chosen Duelist. However, Jaden remarks that their win could not have been possible without Aster's help, and because of this, Aster may also be a Chosen Duelist. Sarina, seeming to act differently, confirms this thesis and then asks Jaden and Aster to save Sartorius from himself. Her brother, she informs them, is under the control of something Evil, but she is unsure of what it is or if it even has a corporeal form. Sarina reveals that Sartorius had changed drastically after a stranger asked for his fortune from him, while offering him a card (revealed to be a "Hero" monster) as payment. The energies from this "Hero" monster card split Sartorius's personality in two, and after that event, the card suddenly vanished. However, before she can explain any more, the digital plane begins to shut down. Jaden, Aster, Syrus, and Hassleberry manage to escape, while Sarina stays behind, explaining that she must stop her brother from carrying out his evil plan, and she feels she can be more help in cyberspace. At the end of the day, the buses are en route back to the harbor, where the students are to take the returning ferry back to Duel Academy. During their return home, Sartorius is aware that Jaden and Aster have both survived their adventure with his sister, and decides that he must defeat both of them, if he wishes to carry out his master plan. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki and Aster Phoenix vs. Sarina 1 and Sarina 2 Duel continues from the previous episode. Jaden and Aster have 4000 Life Points remaining. Jaden controls "Elemental Hero Wildheart" (1500/1600) in Attack Position, "Elemental Hero Necroshade" (1600/1800) in Attack Position and "Elemental Hero Bladedge" (2600/1800) in Attack Position. Aster controls one set card. Sarina 1 & 2 have 2200 Life Points remaining. Sarina 1 controls "Magic Mirror Spirit Nayuta" (2600/1400) in Attack Position and has "Full Moon Mirror" active. Sarina 2 controls "Magic Mirror Spirit Asogi" (1500/2500) in Defense Position. Turn 13: Sarina 1 Sarina 1 draws "Dark Creator". She then Tributes "Magic Mirror Spirit Nayuta" and "Magic Mirror Spirit Asogi" in order to Tribute Summon "Dark Creator" (3000/1000) in Attack Position. Sarina 1 then sends "Full Moon Mirror" with ten Full Moon Counters to the Graveyard in order to activate "Infinite Fiend Mirror". Since "Dark Creator" is under the Sarinas' control, "Infinite Fiend Mirror" Special Summons nine Dark Creator Tokens with the same stats and effects (3000/1000 each) as "Dark Creator" onto the Sarinas' side of the field in Attack Position. "Dark Creator" attacks "Elemental Hero Bladedge", but Aster activates his face-down "Elemental Recharge" to increase his and Jaden's Life Points by 1000 for each "Elemental Hero" monster they control. Jaden and Aster currently control three (Jaden and Aster 4000 → 7000). "Dark Creator" then destroys "Elemental Hero Bladedge" (Jaden and Aster 7000 → 6600). Since "Dark Creator" destroyed a monster besides "Dark Creator" in battle, its effect activates, inflicting 700 damage to Jaden and Aster (Jaden and Aster 6600 → 5900). A "Dark Creator Token" attacks and destroys "Elemental Hero Necroshade" (Jaden and Aster 5900 → 4500). The effect of the "Dark Creator Token" activates (Jaden and Aster 4500 → 3800). Another "Dark Creator Token" attacks and destroys "Elemental Hero Wildheart" (Jaden and Aster 3800 → 2300). The effect of the "Dark Creator Token" activates (Jaden and Aster 2300 → 1600). Since "Dark Creator" and the "Dark Creator Tokens" can't attack directly through their own effects, Sarina 1 ends her Battle Phase. Sarina 1 Sets a card. Turn 14: Jaden Jaden draws "Elemental Hero Neos". He then passes. During Jaden's End Phase, Sarina 1 activates her face-down "Return Talisman". Now if Jaden and Aster don't summon a monster during their turn, a "Return Token" will be Special Summoned onto their side of the field in Defense Position. The effect of "Return Talisman" then activates, Special Summoning a Return Token (1000/1000) to Jaden's side of the field in Defense Position. Turn 15: Sarina 2 Sarina 2 draws. A "Dark Creator Token" attacks and destroys the "Return Token". The effect of the "Dark Creator Token" activates (Jaden and Aster 1600 → 900). Turn 16: Aster Aster draws. On Aster's Standby Phase, the last effect of "Destiny Hero - Double Dude" activates, Special Summoning two "Double Dude Tokens" (1000/1000 each) in Defense Position. Aster then Tributes one of the "Double Dude Tokens" in order to Tribute Summon "Destiny Hero - Dasher" (2100/1000) in Attack Position. He then Tributes the other "Double Dude Token" in order to activate the first effect of "Dasher", increasing the ATK of "Dasher" by 1000 ("Dasher": 2100 → 3100/1000). "Dasher" attacks "Dark Creator", but "Dark Creator" is not destroyed in battle due to its first effect (Sarina 1 and 2 2200 → 2100). Since "Dasher" attacked, it is switched to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase. At the End Phase, the first effect of "Dasher" expires ("Dasher": 3100 → 2100/1000). Turn 17: Sarina 1 Sarina 1 draws. "Dark Creator" attacks and destroys "Dasher". The effect of "Dark Creator" activates (Jaden and Aster 900 → 200). Turn 18: Jaden Jaden draws "Neo-Spacian Dark Panther". Since Jaden drew a monster during his Draw Phase, he activates the last effect of Aster's "Dasher" from his Graveyard in order to Special Summon "Neo-Spacian Dark Panther" (1000/500) from his hand in Attack Position. Jaden then activates the effect of "Dark Panther", allowing it to gain the name, ATK, DEF and effects of "Dark Creator" until the End Phase ("Dark Panther": 1000 → 3000/500 → 1000). Since "Dark Panther" now has the name of "Dark Creator", the effect of "Infinite Fiend Mirror" Special Summons nine "Dark Creator Tokens" with the same stats and effects (3000/1000 each) as "Dark Creator" to Jaden and Aster's side of the field in Attack Position. Jaden then Tributes two "Dark Creator Tokens" in order to Tribute Summon "Elemental Hero Neos" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. He then Contact Fuses "Neos" and "Dark Panther" to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Dark Neos" (2500/2000) in Attack Position.In the TCG/''OCG'', after using its own effect, "Neo-Spacian Dark Panther" cannot be used for Contact Fusions of "Neos" monsters, as its name is treated as the name of the copied monster until the end of the turn. Jaden then activates the effect of "Elemental Hero Dark Neos" to target "Dark Creator" and negate its effects. A "Dark Creator Token" attacks "Dark Creator". Due to the effect of "Dark Creator Token", it can't be destroyed in battle, so only "Dark Creator" is destroyed. Since "Dark Creator" is no longer on the field, all the "Dark Creator Tokens" are destroyed. "Dark Neos" attacks Sarina 1 directly (Sarina 1 and 2 2100 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes